Homecoming
by landofthekwt
Summary: The story of the return of Kagome's Diary to the shrine. Don't own it. Don't profit from it.
1. Homecoming

Title: Homecoming

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Introspection

Rating: PG-13 (Character Deaths Implied)

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome (implied)

Universe: Canon

Warning: None (Characters Deaths Implied) Issekiwa Spin-Off Challenge

Summary: Kagome's descendants return her diary to her mother

A/N The spinoff idea here is Kagome's descendant has returned to take her place at the shrine.

The taxi driver had assured him that the Sunset Shrine was at the top of the stairs. . His parents had prepared him for this day. He knew the Diary and the instructions for the delivery of the Diary.. The advice left so many years ago had helped them so much over the years. His family had left Japan in the 1860's and gone to Canada. For the most part they had avoided the war and its consequences.

He had brought the object which his ancestor had requested that they return to her mother He was the chosen one. The duty had been passed from to the eldest son for over twenty generations. They had finally reached the day of return. June 18,2008. He must perform the duty for which he was born.

He paused when he reached the top of the stairs. Although he had never been here he knew where everything. was. The Tree. The Well. The Family House. He had heard that the graves of his ancestors were here. Perhaps he could check the records of the shrine while he was here. He was interrupted from his musings by a woman's voice.

"Welcome to the Sunset Shrine. Can I assist you.?"

He turned around and saw a middle aged woman with short black hair.

"Greetings honored ancestor. My name is Taisho Kappei. I have come on this day to complete the duty of my ancestors to bring you the diary of your daughter, Higurashi Kagome."


	2. End of an Era

Title: End of an Era

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Genre: Diary entry

Word Count: 249

Universe: Canon (Post 558)

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Warning: Character Deaths Inuyasha Fanfic Week 165/Era

Summary: Kagome makes her last entry in her diary before dying

A/N This story is set in the Homecoming universe and is the last entry in Kagome's diary which was delivered to the shrine on June 18,2008 in the story , Homecoming

Genna 2, 4th month

This will be my last entry.

Inuyasha had to go to Nikko for the funeral of Tokugawa Ieyasu We have worked long and hard for this man We have ensured that the lands which encompass the shrine which were given to us for Inuyasha's service at Sekigahara will remain ours.

I pray that he will return before I die. I long to see him one more time. I need one last kiss to assure me that we will always be together.

I have asked Inuyasha to bury me beneath Goshinboku. It represents all of our hopes and dreams. From this spot I will always watch over you.

I fear for Inuyasha. His youki is very weak. When it is gone he will not survive as a three hundred year old human .being.

I have left instructions with my eldest son. His family is entrusted with bringing this diary to the Sunset Shrine after June 18,2008 so that you can read what happened to me.

I have had a good life Being with Inuyasha was worth all of the sacrifices that I had to make to be with him. I now understand why you found your role as wife and mother to be so fulfilling. It is hard to believe that I am a great-grandmother.

My only regret is that I was not able to see you, Jiichan and Souta again. Someday we will meet again.

Mama, I will love you forever. Your daughter, Higurashi Kagome


	3. Faces of the Dead

Title: The Faces of the Dead

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Universe: Canon

Genre: General

Word Count: 513

Warning: None At First Tweak Bon Festival One Shot

Summary: Mama Higurashi meets someone she does not expect at Obon.

A/N This one shot is a follow up to "Homecoming" where Taisho Kappei a distant but direct descendant of Kagome and Inuyasha delivers Kagome's Diary to Mama Higurashi on June 18,2008. /s/4299475/5/LegendsoftheShrine

Kappei found the shrine fascinating. It was the home of his ancestor, Higurashi Kagome and her family. It seemed like he had known Mama Higuarashi, Souta and Jii-chan all his life. Yet here they were like a Living History Diorama. He had already located the graves of Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango from the records of the shrine. It surprised him that the Higurashis were not aware of them and had not cared for them. He set about to correct this slight. To him the Shrine was the place where his ancestors resided both living and dead. It was a holy place to him and he would not allow its desecration.

He was looking forward to his first Obon in Japan. In Tokyo it was celebrated on July 15.and August 13-16 depending on which part of Tokyo in which one lived He was aware that the Sunset Shrine as a Shinto shrine did not celebrate Buddhist festivals, but he hoped that Mama Higurashi would go with him to one of the larger Buddhist Temples in Tokyo to celebrate Obon. He wanted to participate in the Bon Odori. To take part in To-ro- nagashi. All of this would bring him closer to the ancestors to whom he had obliged all his life.

Somehow he had convinced Mama Higurashi to light the paper lanterns inside her home. to guide his ancestors spirits to their home. He had placed offerings at the ancestors graves that he could identify. Surely, his ancestors would come home with all of these He had lit okuribi at the entrance to the house and the inside of the house was filled with the smell of incense. Still no visitations. He was disappointed.

And so the festival ended for Kappei when the last lantern was set adrift. Later after he had gone to bed and all the fires and lanterns were extinguished, Mama Higurashi went out to stand next to Goshinboku. Kappei had told her that her daughter and son-in-law were buried at the base of the tree. She longed to see her daughters face, to her voice, to touch her one last time. As the fireworks went off to signal the end of Obon she heard a voice call her name. When she turned around she saw a woman in sailor fuku standing next to a dogearred boy wearing a red robe.

"Mama, I missed you so much. I always wanted to say goodbye. It has been so long"

Mama Higurashi rushed forward to embrace her daughter, but her shimmering body was merely a spectral illusion.

" I wish I could hug you and kiss you, but my physical body died almost four hundred years ago."

Mama Higurashi held out the Diary.

"Thank you for sending this to me. At least when I read this it is like you are writing to me. Like you are still with me."

Kagome regarded her with a smile.

" I am glad that my ancestors were finally able to bring my diary to you. I will always be with you. I just need an invitation from you to return home at Obon."


	4. Pictures at an Exhibition

Title: Pictures at an Exhibition

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Universe:Canon

Word Count:300

Prompt: Free At First Tweak

Genre: Museum Exhibits

Warning: Character Deaths

Summary: Kagome's friends and Shippou view a special exhibit at the Edo-Tokyo museum.

A/N I know that this theme has been done to death, but I wanted to include this story in my "Homecoming" universe for some time.

The girls squealed when they arrived at the special exhibit at the Edo-Tokyo Museum labeled " Wedding Kimonos from Sengoku Jidai." Each of them imagined themselves in white wedding kimono with the red silk brocade uchikake. Several of them lent a critical eye to the clothing. The fan was tucked into the obi, but there was no hakoseko and no kaiken. Most of all they wondered why there was no tsuno kakushi. One of them mentioned that Kagome had left to marry the "haafu". None of them had been invited to the wedding, but they all dreamed that Kagome's wedding kimono must have looked something like the exhibit. Somehow the exhibit made them feel like their friend was still there.

A man in traditional dress with red hair and green eyes stood and listened to the girls. They must have been Kagome's friends. Listening to them talk about the wedding brought the event which had taken place over 450 years back

If he closed his eyes he could imagine Inuyasha in his blue kimono and Kagome in her white kimono climbing the shrine stairs with Sango helping with her train to the place where Miroku and Kaede had prepared the ceremony. Kagome had refused to wear the .tsuno kakushi

Kagome had looked so beautiful that day. She had once told him that it was the best day of her life. Inuyasha had been so nervous that he actually spilled the sake.

It is amazing how much he remembered and how much the exhibition had brought back to him. To him the exhibition was like a snapshot of the two on the happiest day of their lives. Who knew that how quickly they would be gone leaving only their wedding kimonos at a special exhibition at the Edo-Tokyo Museum.


	5. Eye of the Hurricane

Title: Eye of the Hurricane

Author: landofthekwt

Rating PG 13 ( sexual reference)

Genre: Homecoming

Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Mrs. Highuarashi (reference to Inuyasha/Kagome and Sesshoumaru/Rin)

Word Count: 1213

Warnings: Character Deaths referenced.

Prompt:Memoir Inuyasha Fanfic/Week 167

Summary: Kagome's memoir and diary fall into Sesshoumaru's hands

A/N This story is part of my Homecoming series about the return of Kagome's Diary. The stories

include Homecoming, Faces of the Dead and End of an Era.

When Kagome was returned to her world, she found it void of what she really wanted. She went through the motions in her classes just doing enough to get by. There was no longer any desire to excel in a world that did not have Inuyasha in it.

She found herself drawn to the history of the Warring States Era looking for evidence that what she had been through was real. All she could find were the scrolls and stories dealing with the Jewel that her grandfather related to her so many years ago. All of them ended with the evil hanyou being pinned to the tree by the virtuous miko who died and rid the world of the forever of the Jewel by taking it to Hell with her.

Kagome knew the rest of the story. She had freed the hanyou. Kikyou ascended because Kagome saved her soul. The Jewel disappeared because Kagome made the right wish.

Finding none of these stories extant in any volume of history or mythology she set out to tell her story. She did not care who believed it. It was only way that she keep alive the memories of all that had happened to her and the hanyou that she had loved and lost.

It took up most of her time for her high school career. She cut out dates and the sessions at Wac Donalds with her friends which were no longer important to her. Her only goals were telling her story and finishing high school.

It concerned her mother. She understood that Kagome had lost her love and the world to which she yearned to belong, but although her daughter was just upstairs, her spirit was with Inuyasha in the Warring States Era.

It took Kagome all her high school career to complete her memoir. After graduation she had no goals left. She had accomplished everything that she was going to in the 21st century.

She sat on the stairs by the well. thinking about how much she wanted to return to her mother put her arm around her to show her that she understood. Kagome handed her the cd with the memoir on it.

"Mom, Here is the story of my time in the other world. Writing it has helped with my feelings of loneliness and emptiness in a world without Inuyasha. I hope this will help you understand what I went through three years ago and why I so desperately want to return to Inuyasha. If the well opens and I am allowed to go back, the memoir will help you stay close to me and feel what I feel. If we are separated forever I will try to write to you and let you know what happened to me."

The rest of the day was a whirlwind. The well opened and Kagome leapt into the well. Later, that day Taisho Kappei showed up with Kagome's Diary. She had fainted and he had helped her into the now he was sleeping in Souta's room while she drank sake in the dark to steady her nerves.

Just then a ball of light appeared by the kitchen door. She rushed to open it. He had come. It was just what she needed after her hectic day. As he bent down to kiss her, she threw her arms around him.

"Kobito. I need you so much today. I just sent my daughter off to Inuyasha and then I received her diary telling me how she lived and died. Please stay with me tonight. I do not what I would do without you. I have just lost my daughter. Let me hold onto you."

After their lovemaking she finally went to sleep.

Sesshoumaru sat in the kitchen and pondered what tot do next. With Kagome gone he could openly claim her mother as his mate.

They had to hide their relationship for so long. He was sure that she would be agreeable. The issue was breaking the news to Mother. He would take her out of these drab shrine existence to the world o f a corporate mogul.

He notice the disk and the book on the table The disk he read on his lap top. The stories were familiar. He had lived them. Sometimes Kagome showed him in an unfavorable light. Those portions would have to changed.

The writing was not bad. With some editing he could market the book among those who yearned for the past. The girl could have been a fine writer. Instead she had traded her future to become Inuyasha's wife.

The diary was more personal. It related the striving of the hanyou and the miko to survive in a world hostile to them. In some ways he missed them. They reminded him of simpler times when he could be a taiyoukai instead of pretending to be a human.

They had chosen to live then and they were gone forever. Sesshoumaru had attended both of their funerals They were still there buried at the base of Goshinboku.

Tetsusaiga and the Diary apparently had been given to Souta their eldest son. The boy upstairs would be his descendant. Sesshoumaru knew that they had left for Canada at the time of Mejii Restoration, but he had never been told why.

The boy apparently was under some duty to bring the Diary to Kagome's mother today. He did not have the sword on him. He would have to talk to him tomorrow. The sword by all rights should have passed to him when Inuyasha died.

He wondered if the boy's family still remembered him. The boy was almost totally human. He had always warned Inuyasha that the youkai would die out if they bred with humans.

Mother was right. He was just like his father. Despite all of her warnings, he had mated with Rin and suffered dreadfully upon her death. Now he was on the verge of mating with another human. He was not sure how it had happened.

Before he died., Inuyasha had asked him to keep an eye on Kagome as she grew up at the shrine so that history would not be changed. Instead he had been captivated by her mother. Somehow the maturity of an older woman was attractive to him at this point in his life. They did say that men tended to marry women who reminded them of their mothers.

That was a horrible thought that he instantly purged from his mind.

His attention was brought back to the materials on the table. Perhaps something could be salvaged from Kagome's efforts. He held power of attorney for both her and her mother.

The memoir "Fairy tales of the Sengoku Jidai " could be marketed on its own. It could also be turned into manga or anime with the assistance of the right mangaka.

Ideas floated through his head. Every product needed something with which the public could feel a bond. With Disney it had been that been that stupid mouse. It sold all sorts of products and was the engine that powered it theme parks.

Surely his true form was as attractive as any mouse. With the right marketing campaign he could be as big as Hello Kitty. .

.

.


	6. Answering the Bell

Title: Answering the Bell

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Bell (Issekiwa Week 78)

Genre: " Once more into the breach ..."

Word Count: 249

Universe: This is part of my "Homecoming" Universe

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha responds one more time to a cry for help.

The clarion call of the village bell rang out through the night. Its shrill voice screamed its rallying cry." Come fight the invaders. Save the village, your homes, your families. Come"

A lonely figure stirred. How many times had he answered that call over the years? Once he had been the cocky sword wielding hero who had captured the heart of the miko from the future. Now that the miko was gone, he was a shadow of his former self. He had spent nearly all of his youki keeping her alive. When she died, she took part of himself with her.

His youki barely stirred within him. His humanity had caught up with him. Without his youki to protect him he had aged rapidly. He gazed at the sword in his hand. Without his youki it would not transform for him.

He wanted to pretend that the call had not been issued. Sighing, he knew that to do so would dishonor her. She had been his strength, his reason for fighting. What would she say if he acted like the sniveling ? He had never been afraid of death, but he wearied of life. The sooner he died the sooner he could join her.

But there were still battles to be fought. Dragons to be slain. It was time to play hero again for her. He begged the sword. "Lend me your youki one more time, old friend. Do it for me. Do it for her."


	7. Ashes to Ashes

Title: Ashes to Ashes

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Morbid Reflections

Word Count:608

Rating: G

Prompt: Week 170/Free for All

Warning: Character Deaths

Summary: Sesshoumaru reflects on death while attending Inuyasha's funeral

A/N This story actually belongs in the "Homecoming" universe.

No matter how many funerals he went to he would never get used to them. He would never understand mortals. They spent all of their lives pretending that they were immortal only to discover that they were not. On that day that they always felt regret for the things that they had not done, the people that they would never see again, and the love that they would have to live without.

As an immortal he had always kept himself aloof from humans. When they were in the way he would kill them. They were all lesser beings not worthy of his time. He had even regarded hanyous as abominations. Inuyasha was a disgrace that brought shame to their family. They had never really been brothers. He used the name "little brother"only to demean his sibling.

He accepted Inuyasha as the heir of Tetsusaiga only because he had been ready to move on from his dependence on his father's swords. When he threw Tenseiga into the meidou he proved himself ready to be a true taiyoukai ready to stand on his own. He had been rewarded with his own sword, Bakusaiga.

Inuyasha's family had gathered at the funeral to say goodbye. Three generations of dwindling youkai. He could hardly distinguish them from humans. They seemed to regard him as their alpha now that Inuyasha was gone. But he declined. They were all alien to him. Better they look to the eldest son, whose name he had forgotten already.

He had wanted nothing more to do with them. Inuyasha had pressed him with obligation on his deathbed. A promise to protect his family and preserve the shrine so that Kagome could someday complete her mission of destroying Naraku and the Jewel

He now knew all the secrets that Inuyasha and Kagome had kept hidden all of those years. The secrets were a burden to him. They came with price of spending five hundred years preserving a shrine that had no interest to him and protecting persons who were strangers to him.

His brother had died before his time. He had used his own youki to try to try to preserve the life of his wife. All in vain. Now they were both ashes buried beneath that tree where Inuyasha had slept for fifty years.

As he gazed at the tree, he almost felt like screaming at it. His brother had died for two women. Were their lives worth his own? His brother's funeral had brought him back to the reality of his own situation. Soon he would be facing a similar moment.

His Rin would eventually die Mortality was already taking its toll on her. Nothing seemed to stop the flow of time for her. Soon she would be gone and he would be left alone.

He knew now why Inuyasha had died so soon after Kagome. Without her he nothing to live for. His youki had been used to preserve her. When she was gone, he had nothing left.

Sesshoumaru would not be so lucky. He would have to live forever without her. There were three generations of pups to look after, but none of them would ever be Rin. The Western Shiro seemed so unimportant now. Without her, it would be an empty castle without life. All the power that he had always craved was meaningless without her.

And so he left the village where his brother had died. Someday he would return to fulfill his promise to his brother to preserve the future.

For now he needed to return to the woman he loved so that he could treasure their last moments together.


	8. In Print

Title: In Print

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt Shades of Grey (Inuyasha Besides)

Word Count 574

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Mrs. Higurashi

Warning: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru ponders using Mrs. H to advance the publication of " Kagome's Diary"

A/N This story is a continuation of my "Homecoming" stories. It occurs after " Eye of the Hurricane" .net/s/4899876/5/Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Inuyasha or Rumiko Takahashi. All rights belong to the owners and rightful users. All events are fictional and no defamation or disparagement of any person or group is intended.

Sesshoumaru stared at the ink line drawings. They were inadequate. The public would never accept a substitute for her. Somehow he would have to convince her to do Kagome's Diary. The truth was that she was tired of Inuyasha after twelve years and wanted to work on Rin-ne.

She owed him. He had made her the most wealthy mangaka in Japan. He had gift wrapped "Inuyasha" for her. She had become immersed in Kagome's CD. Kouga, Shippou, and even his mother had made themselves available for interviews. He had even assisted with her historical research.

The only restriction had been on the Higurashis They must never know what he was doing. He had invested so much in his relationship with Kagome's mother that he did not want to cheapen it by seeming to capitalize on the lives of Kagome and Inuyasha for his own benefit.

His biggest frustration had been the theme park. Why were humans willing to invest in " Hello Kitty," but not in his idea? It required more than capital. Land was required which could not be obtained without the approval of the powers that be.

For now he would concentrate on Takahashi. To sell "Kagome's Diary" he needed a person who was personally invested in the book. Someone who knew Kagome better than anyone. It required a mother's touch. Only Kagome's mother would be sufficient to sway Takahashi.

He had kept her in the dark all of these years. She had never been told that he had sold Kagome's story. Manga, anime and related marketing never entered her viewpoint. She had been more involved in raising Souta to care about such things.

She would have to be approached carefully. He did not want to destroy their relationship. She was the first woman he had loved since Rin died. With her he could be himself. His brother had been like a son to her, but he had always been more. She was his kobito.

She was so accepting. It did not even phase her that when he revealed that he was youkai. When he told her that he was Inuyasha's brother she did not bat an eye. The Western Shiro was now their second home. She even went shopping with his mother.

Still, he feared to tell her his big secret. What would she think of him exploiting her daughter's story about the Quest? He valued their relationship and did not want anything to come between them. Now he had no choice. He would have to be honest with her and take his chances.

He looked over at her. She was beginning to gray. Her figure had always been that of a housewife who had been married with children. Yet in his eyes she was everything. Perhaps that was her charm. Simple, assuming, accepting and loving. Everything he wanted at this point in his life.

He was not willing to risk all of that simply to see "Kagome's Diary" in print. The drawings he returned to his briefcase. He had all the time in the world to publish the diary.

She would only be his for a short time. He must cherish her while she was alive. He got up from his desk and undressed. Slipping into bed, he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"I love you, kobito."

She open her eyes and smiled. " Still can't get Takahashi to do "Kagome' Diary," can you?"


	9. Sex Education

Title: Sex Education

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Shock (Inuyasha Fan Fic Week 199)

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Mrs. Higurashi

Part of my Homecoming Universe

Word Count: 250

Warning Implied Sex

Summary: Kappei discovers the relation between Sesshoumaru and Mrs. Higurashi

A/N Part of my Homecoming Universe

.net/s/4899876/1/Homecoming

Kappei stumbled down the stairs. He wandered into the kitchen. Nothing out of the ordinary there. He put a kettle on the stove for tea. He had just settled down at the table when a door opened.

There stood his ancestor, Mrs. Higurashi dressed in a sleeping yukata passionately kissing a very tall man with silver hair. As they turned toward him, he gasped. There could be no doubt that he was staring at his ancestor's brother. Lord Seeshoumaru locked in an intimate embrace with his ancestor's mother.

Kappei gaped at them. He could not believe what he was seeing. What was Lord Sesshoumaru doing with Mrs. Higurashi?.. They were both family for kami's sake. The idea that they had been together having sex was frankly shocking to him. Nothing prepared him for this.

Sesshoumaru was the first to notice Kappei. Mrs. Higurashi retreated into her bedroom and slammed the door. Kappei was still staring at him in shock when Sesshoumaru picked Kappei out of his chair menacingly .and raised him to eye level.

" You smell like the human part of my idiot brother."

" Lord Sesshoumaru, I am Taisho Kappei. I am a twentieth generation descendant from my ancestor Lord Inuyasha It is an honor to meet you."

" You saw nothing. If I learn that you have dishonored her in any way, I will hunt down every last one of your ilk. Do you understand?"

Kappei could only nod and wish that he was a million miles away.


	10. Naming Day

Title: Naming Day

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Shrine (Issekiwa Week92)

Word Count:249

Universe: My "Homecoming"Universe

Genre: Sentimental slop

Warning: see above

Summary: Kagome's Naming Day

A/N In the Shinto tradition, babies are named 7 days after birth.

The two mikos stood together under the Sacred Tree chatting like old friends. Soon the crowd would come to the shrine, but for the moment the horizon glowed foreshadowing the break of day. Today she was coming to the shrine. One of the mikos craned her neck to look into the tree at the shrine's guardian spirit.

"Wake up, Inuyasha. They will here soon."

"Keh, wench. Unlike you I never sleep."

"Yeh, sure. Dog-boy. You just lounge around in your tree all day"

The procession wound down from the house to the sacred tree. The priest led the way followed by a young man and woman carrying a baby. The priest began to chant. After invoking the blessing of the kami, he began the naming ceremony.

" What name is to be given to this child?"

The woman looked at her husband. She had told him that at the hospital that the girl should be named after the woman was instrumental in obtaining the grant of the shrine ground from Tokugawa. Somehow, she knew that this girl was favored by the kami and destined for greatness.

"Her name shall be Kagome."

The priest nodded. The mikos hugged each other and cried.

The hanyou snorted. " It is amazing that such a wrinkled little thing grew up to be such a beautiful woman."

The miko smiled " Nice save. It looks like you finally learned some tact"

" I have had five hundred years to practice."


	11. The Grant

Title: The Grant

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Grant (Issekiwa #103)

Word Count: 250

My Homecoming Universe

Warning: Character Death

Summary: Inuyasha arrives with the grant of the Shrine Ground from Tokugawa after Kagome's Funeral

He stared numbly at the grave marker underneath Goshinboku. The scroll containing the grant from Tokugawa dropped from his hand. He was too late. She was already gone.

Why did she insist that he go to Tokugawa's funeral? . Did she really think that the grant that the Shogun gave them of the Shrine ground was worth missing her last moments?

He finally understood why Kikyou had followed after him. She could not live without him. Now he would have to live without Kagome.

He slammed his fist into the ground. Why couldn't she have waited for him? He was lost without her. His life had not meaning without her. Already he was beginning to fade from the youki he had used to keep her alive.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw his eldest out his hand to him. He allowed the boy to pull him to his feet.

" I am sorry the funeral took place without you. It was one of Mother's last knew how much pain you would feel at her passing and thought to spare you that pain."

" Did she leave any message for me?"

His son handed him a sealed scroll. " She left her diary to me to be delivered to her mother, but you are welcome to read it just as you are always welcome in my home.

Inuyasha nodded and put his arm around his son. " It is time to go home."


	12. When the Going Gets Tough The Tough Shop

Title When the Going Gets Tough the Tough Go Shopping

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Cloth (Inuyasha Themes #35)

Word Count 298

Genre: Future Mother-in-laws

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Mrs. Higurashi

Warning None

Summary SessMom examines her future daughter-in-law's taste in clothing

She stared with horror at the menagerie in the closet. Not even she could save this collection of trash. One by one she tossed them aside. No style. A style that had died twenty years ago. A style that should never have allowed to exist. The woman had terrible taste in clothing.

The colors were the worst she had ever seen. The woman had no colors sense. Fit was even more atrocious. It was the fit of the clothes that made a statement about the woman. These clothes barely said that she was a woman. Her clothes said "I am a widow I live in a shrine with Ji-chan and my teenage son and my life is over."

It had been her determination to reshape this woman that had brought her here this morning. Now she was not sure if anything could save this woman's wardrobe. They should all be burned on a pyre to bad taste.

At last the closet was bare. except for one last item. covered in plastic. Inside was the most beautiful wedding kimono she had ever seen. The shiromuku was in sharp contrast to the red and gold uchikake with stylized cranes flying over the shrine. The outfit was complete from tabi to hood.

She staggered and fell to her knees amidst the clothing piled in the middle of the room. A tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered her own mate so long dead. This outfit was definitely a keeper.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the sympathetic face of her future daughter-in-law. Sighing she handed the wedding kimono to Mrs. Higurashi and stood.

"This kimono is perfect for your wedding, but now we need to go shopping for your trousseau. Otherwise, you will have nothing to wear on your honeymoon."


	13. Mood Swings

Title Mood Swings

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Swing (Issekiwa#

Part of my Homecoming Universe

Word Count 250

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Mrs. H

Warning SessMom in bikini. Talk of a nude photo

Summary SessMom poses for a calendar.

Kappei and Souta stared in awe at the picture on the screen. Finally, Kappei blurted out " Your grandmother is so hot."

Souta had to agree. She was hot. One should not have those thoughts about one's grandmother. Old people were supposed to be doting like his mother had been or colorful like Jichan

The changes were unnerving. Kappei showing up on their doorstep with Kagome's diary. Discovering that his mother was engaged to Lord Sesshoumaru. Now this.

He saved the picture to a flash drive and erased it from the history. One could never tell when his mother might check his computer for pornography. She had already confiscated some of his racier manga and doujinshi. .

Sesshoumaru stared at the calendar pinup. How could his mother of all people have posed for such a picture? She had always been the epitome of elegance and refinement. How could she do this to him?

" I think she looks great."

" She should act her age."

" The wedding renewed her zest for life. She feels like a new woman. The calendar was for charity. Maybe I should have posed"

" You are only allowed to pose like that for this Sesshoumaru."

" You are so cute when you are possessive."

" This Sesshoumaru is not cute."

" I beg to differ. I almost forgot. She had a nude photo taken in the session. Would you like to see it? She really is beautiful?"

Sesshoumaru fainted. Mothers should never be naked.


	14. The Happiest Place on Earth

Title The Happiest Place on Earth

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Abnormality (Inuyasha Fan Fic)

Word Count 250

Genre General

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru opens his new theme park

A/N Part of Homecoming

The theme park cast rushed to meet Sesshoumaru's party as they entered the park. Both Mrs. Higurashi and Souta cried when they met the actress portraying Kagome. Rin brought down the house when she ran up to Sesshoumaru. Although he knew she had died over five hundred years ago he could not reaching out his hand to touch her

Overall the park impressed Sesshoumaru's party. Fighting in Inu no Taisho's grave to win the sword. Journeying to hell to save Rin. Even a trip to Lady of the West's Castle in the Air. Although the River of Blood was impressive, the guests had to agree that the Final Battle with its lights and magic won the day.

On the ride home the two women chatted while the boys slept. Sesshoumaru sat and calculated all the money he was going to make from this venture. They had all said that it could not be done, but he had dared to take Kagome's story and turn it into a hit mango, anime and theme park which would someday dwarf Hello Kitty.

The theme park employees were just glad that Mr. Taisho was happy and no one had been killed. Now they could open the park properly without fear of retribution. The next morning, the guests were queued up to be the first inside the park. A giant dog floated over the park, fireworks boomed and a voice over the loudspeaker proclaimed "Welcome to Fluffy Land"


	15. Graving With Sesshoumaru

Title Graving with Sesshoumaru

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Word Count 707

Prompt Independence Challenge (unsung heroes)

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Mrs. H

Part of Homecoming

POV Mrs. H

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru allow Mrs. H to move on after her husband's death

Hawaii. The place that Kagome had always dreamed of going on her honeymoon with Inuyasha, but she wasn't Kagome and her husband was Sesshoumaru. Sometimes it all seemed like a dream. Like she would wake up in her bed at the shrine alone.

Alone That was where this had all started. A widow forced to seek refuge at a shrine with her father-in-law

She would have liked to be independent, but he had come to her at the funeral at the shrine and made the offer.

Graves. She would never have noticed him if he hadn't been at the grave next to her husband's Kagome, Souta, Jichan and Souta had all been there that day on the anniversary of her husband's death.

She would latter learn that he was not there by accident. Inuyasha had asked him to watch over Kagome. That day he had eyes only for her. He understood what it was like to lose your most precious person.

She would not fully understand the depths of his feelings until he took her to Rin's grave. Then she realized. This was Sesshoumaru's most precious person He had been alone for along time. That was their common bond though she did not realize it at the time.

It was his interest in and respect for the graves that caught her eye. Her father-in -law had taught her respect for the dead as part of his duties as a shrine keeper. His interest was much different.

His interest was much different. His hobby was graving. He showed her his etchings of grave markers from the shrine cemetery. It fired her imagination. There were graves here that dated back to founding of the shrine.

When Kagome went down the Well, she was able to tie graves to specific people that Kagome met. Kaede, Kikyou, Miroku , Sango. And Kohakau Sesshoumaru could show her graves of all the Higurashi ancestors leading back to those days.

Soon the shrine was not enough . Every day after the children went to school she would go with him to the many cemeteries of Tokyo. She always had to be sure to return before they returned so that they would not be any wiser.

They became closer, but it was not till he mentioned that he had won a trip to a hot springs that they became intimate. His purpose was to allow Kagome and Inuysha to become closer, but instead the two of them bonded for life.

She had often wondered why he was not willing to meet Kagome. It was only later that she realized that Kagome might have recognized him. He did not reveal the truth about himself until Kagome was safely down well.

It was only after Kappei arrived with Kagome's diary that he revealed who he was and where Kagome and Inuyasha were buried. She understood the need to keep secrets He had been watching over Kagome all her life out of a promise to his brother.

It saddened her that the graves of Kagome and Inuyasha had been kept secret all those years, but she knew that Sesshoujmaru had watched over them all those years just as he had watched over Rin's grave.

She would not have wanted a man who would not keep his promises and did not properly keep up the graves of the one's they loved. She was glad that she had found someone to fill the void that losing her husband had left in her heart

She would still go to her husband's grave on the anniversary of his death just as Sesshoumaru would go to Rin's grave. They would both care for Inuyasha and Kagome and the myriad souls who were buried at the shrine.

The most important lesson she had learned from Sesshoumaru was that she could enjoy life again. The dead would have to take care of themselves for a while she and Sesshoumaru enjoyed their honeymoon in Hawaii.

She had started this journey with Sesshoumaru at the grave of her husband. He had taught her that one could honor the dead and still go on with life. It was through him that she found the courage to move from the grave her husband to a new life with Sesshoumaru


	16. La Vita Nuova

Title La Vita Nuova

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt MIA

Word Count 492

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Mrs. H

Genre Hurt/Comfort

Part of my Homecoming Universe

Warning Mention of Character Death

Summary Mrs. H decides that the time has come to leave the shrine to live with Sesshoumaru

There were times when she thought of Kagome. At Jichan's funeral. At Souta's graduation. At her own wedding. Each time it made her cry wishing that her little girl was not there with her to share her own moments of happiness and tragedy.

It was times like this that she read Kagome's diary. Through Kagome's diary she could share all the happy and sad moments of her daughters life. It helped her through the rough times by making her feel like her daughter was not really gone.

Kappei may have helped bring Kagome to life by returning her diary to her, but his insistence on marking her grave had made the fact of her death painfully apparent. So long as she believed that Kagome was in the past living her life she was fine. Now she was faced with the grim reality of her daughter's death every time she gazed at the markers.

It hurt when she had to celebrate oban at Kagome's grave with Kappei. For him Kagome was his distant ancestor with whom he shared a bond because he had been the one chosen long ago to deliver her diary to Mrs. Higurashi. To Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome was not dead until Kappei showed up with the diary.

After all Kagome had only left the day before Kappei showed up with her diary. She had just begun to accept the fact that she was gone. It was harder still to accept that she was dead. The markers which had been erected in front of Goshinboku made it much more real in her mind.

Seeing Inuyasha and Kagome come that night had confirmed in her mind that they truly were dead. It helped to have Sesshoumaru by her side through the grieving process. He had lost Rin and understood what it meant to lose someone you love forever. Without him by her side she would never have made it. She thanked the kami every day for sending him to her. He would never replace Kagome, but he would always be there. A strong and silent shoulder to cry on.

She had finally accepted that Kagome was dead. It helped her to move on her life. When her husband died, she still her children. She had come to the shrine facing an unknown future. Her husband had died and her father-in-law had offered to take in his daughter-in-law and her two small children.

It was time to leave the shrine. Kagome and Ji-chan were dead. Souta was married. Sesshoumaru had stayed by her side through the highs and lows. He had been patient with her as she worked through her grief Even after their marriage he had stayed with her at the shrine until she was ready. The time had come to leave her ghosts behind and move on to a new place with her husband, Sesshoumaru so that she could start a brand new life.


	17. Long Ago and Far Away

Title Long Ago and Far Away

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Long Agao (Inuyasha Fanfic)

Word Count 1278

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Mrs. H

Part of Homecoming

Warning Mention of character death

Summary Sesshoumaru and Mrs. H visit Rin's grave

Before one marries there are time-honored rituals which must be followed. One must meet the family members of one's intended and obtain their approval. This is necessary because one is being adopted into one's spouses family.

Sesshoumaru had suffered through meeting the person his fiancé called Ji-chan. A crazy old coot who trafficked in bogus merchandise. If there was any doubt that the kami did not exist, he was proof of their nonexistence. What kami would tolerate such a man as their priest?He had kept his temper thanks in large part to her intervention.

The meeting with his mother was tolerable only because she agreed to have tea at the shrine. She actually won his mother over which amazed him. Afterwards, she confided in him that he had a keeper. The question she had for him was how he was going to explain this to Rin. She herself had never remarried because she could not face her husband to tell her that she had found someone else.

That question did bother him as they stood together before her husband's grave. He could feel the emotion she felt for this man. She had truly loved him and now she was asking for his permission to give herself to another. As he listened to her suddenly he felt inadequate. Could he ever take his place in her heart?

She had always understood his feelings. Catching his anxiety, she told him that she would never truly forget her husband, but once she had said goodbye she would ready to move on and love him completely. He should never doubt his place in her heart. She was now free to love him completely. For some reason, he felt reassured by her words.

The last stop on the journey was the one he had been dreading from the beginning. How could he face Rin? On her death bed he had told her that he could never love another. Yet here he was only five hundred years later asking her permission to give himself to someone else. How could she ever forgive him?

The journey on the Kyushu Shinkansen had seemed to take forever. She knew what he was. She knew who he was, but he had never talked to her about Rin. Whenever, they came to that point the conversation had always died. All she knew was what was contained in Kagome's diary and her memoir written before she left for the Sengoku Jidai.

She had wondered where they were going when they exited the train at Nagasaki. She had slept on the train which took thirteen hours to reach Sesshoumaru never seemed to sleep, but normally that did not bother her. Today he seemed troubled. Staring out at the window. When she would wake out of a fitful sleep, she would find him staring at her as if he wanted to ask her a question

When she would ask him about it, he would simply say "Hn" and shake his head as if nothing was wrong.

She knew something was wrong, but he still would not talk about as they drove in their rented car to ruined castle overlooking Nagasaki harbor. It was clear that this castle had once been one of the most magnificent in Japan. She recognized the style as predating the Heian era, but that was impossible. Now it was in ruins and had been in ruins for a long time.

Sesshoumaru would not answer her questions, but led her to a simple stone which had but one word carved in it "Rin." Mrs. Higurashi realized that they had reached the end of their journey. Reaching out, she shivered at the touch of his hand. It was if he had suddenly gone cold. Clasping his hands with hers, she tried to warm it up.

Sesshoumaru could see her hands touching his, but he could not feel anything. It was if he was watching her in a detached way from outside his body. Ominous clouds threatened overhead. A chill wind blew in from the sea. He had not been back to this place since Rin died because he could not live with the reality of her death.

It was just as bleak as he remembered that day when he had buried her. Although he buried her in the garden overlooking the sea which she so loved, the snow had covered her flowers that day and the wind had blown in from the sea. He had fled that day vowing never to return. The ruin of the castle around him reflected what had happened to his life since then.

She would not give up. Insisting that he tell her about Rin just as she had told him about her husband. The woman did have a way about her. Soon the entire story, the little girl whom he had brought back to life and followed him grown up to be the woman he loved. It seemed only natural that they married when she became a woman.

Their marriage had been the best time of his life. He would never forget their time together. Their children still brought him joy as he watched over the generations of descendants who had spread around the world. It had been one of those descendants he had been watching the day he met her at Souta's soccer game. He had taken it as sign from Rin.

Now he needed a sign from her that she was allowing him to move on. That she forgave him for welching on his promise to love only her. Maybe he was just fooling himself. When he lost Rin, he thought he had lost everything. Could he really be doomed to never love again because he had failed Rin?

The silence between them was deafening. Was their love doomed because he was not prepared to move on? When he looked over at her, he noticed that she was holding an ume blossom in her hand. He had almost forgotten that he had planted it for Rin when they first moved to the Western Shiro.

She smiled and handed it to him. As he stared at the delicate blossom in his hand, the clouds parted and the sun shine almost blinded him. He had been looking for a sign. Maybe he did not have to look further than the woman next to him. Just like Rin, she knew what he was. Knew that he would live on long after he was dead and yet she loved him unreservedly.

Rin was telling him to move on. To love again. He was ready to say goodbye now. Folding his hands in the manner he had seen her do at her husband's grave, together they silently said a prayer for the dead. When they were done, they clapped their hands. Sesshoumaru offered his hand to her and she smiled.

He was ready to love again. When he had met Rin, he had made a giant leap by opening his heart to her. When she died, part of him and he had closed his heart. Now he had no doubt that Rin was telling him that this woman would heal his heart which had been broken for so long.

He had avoided coming back here for five hundred years because it reminded him of what he had lost. Now he knew that he did not have to come here to commune with Rin. She had always been in his heart and would always be with him. With Rin by his side he was ready to move forward into a brand-new world where the woman he loved was waiting for him.


	18. Return Engagment

Title Return Engagement

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt I -14 (ib4y)

Homecoming

Warning Dead characters

Summary Kappei summons Kagome on Oban after her mother leave the shrine

She rose at Oban just as she had before. Kappei ever hopeful. Seeing his ancestor's faces for the first time. He had called her back and she came as they had for Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome stared into the face of her ancestor. Whom was this person standing before her? Where was her mother? The last Oban had been so wonderful. Seeing her mother after five hundred years

Kagome listened patiently as Kappei spewed forth his questions. She was lucky that Inuyasha had not come tonight. He certainly would not have the patience with her ancestor that she did

Maybe it was just talking to someone. Something she had not done for the past one hundred years. Last Oban, all her mother could do was cry. At least she got to see a little of that smile which had always meant so much to her.

It had not seemed like the time for questions. Her mother just was happy to see her again. Kappei on the other hand, was full of questions.

What was it like being dead? Why did she send off Inuysaha to Tokugawa's funeral so that he missed her death? What was it like being a modern girl in the feudal era? Kappei was exhausting even for a ghost.

After he finished, Kagome had questions. Where did he live? How long had his family lived there? Why had they moved to Canada? How many children in his family? How was he chosen to deliver to the diary?

It was gratifying to Kagome that someone had read the words that she had written so many years ago. They had actually carried out her will to return the diary to her mother on the day after she left for the feudal era.

She was relieved that they had moved to Canada based on her request on faith. She had worried that if she said too much about World War II, it might rip the fabric of time space.

Fortunately none of that happened. They moved at her request and the diary was returned to her mother after five hundred years. She was amazed at the amount of influence she had over her own descendants.

What bothered her was the fact that her mother was not here. She was even more surprised at how much time had passed since her last visit. Ghosts really did have poor timekeeping skills.

Kappei was hiding something. What it was she could not tell. What was he doing at the shrine after all these years? Why hadn't he returned home to Canada?

The only living soul she could detect was Kappei Where was her mother, Souta, Ji-chan or even Buyo? The pause in her voice made her feat that they were all gone.

Kappei's answer caused her even more concern. " I think it is your mother's place to answer your questions. When I call for you next Oban, I will be sure that she is present to answer all your questions."

The exchange left both of them troubled. Kagome was anxious about her family. Kappei had done nothing to calm her fears.

Kappei was disappointed that Kagome did not already know what had happened at shrine. At least she should know that Ji-chan was dead. Didn't the spirits of the dead all get together on the other side?


	19. Saturday in the Park

Title Saturday in the Park

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt P-Prompt "Failure is not fatal, but failure to change might be." by John Wooden

(ib4y)

Word Count 741

Genre Romance

Warning Dead characters

Summary Mrs. H meets Sesshoumaru for the first time

Part of Homecoming

Souta had finally convinced her to come to one of his soccer matches. She was hard to convince.

The shrine needed watching. Ji-chan needed tending. What if Kagome or Inuyasha should return while she was gone. All valid reasons, but they meant nothing to an eight-year-old boy.

To him, having his mom at his game was the most important thing in the world. Understanding his feelings reluctantly, she had come. Coming to his game required significant effort. She had to ride trains and buses to reach his school.

She was impressed Souta made this trip twice a day without any qualms. If he could do it so could she. She arrived at the field well in advance of match. Souta who was warming up waved to her. She waved back and he walked back beaming.

The game started and the stands echoed with constant noise. Frankly, she had no clue what was going on out on the field so she concentrated on watching Souta. The nonstop action and dizzying speed of play made that difficult.

She was frankly glad when the first half ended so that she could relieve herself and get something to settle her stomach. She wandered down the sideline not sure what to do when she bumped into a man with silver hair and golden eyes. For a moment she just froze. He looked so much like Inuyasha, but older and calmer.

She tried to apologize, but he waved his hand to indicate that he was not injured. Instead, he inquired about her health. When she stammered, he offered a chair on the sideline in which he had been sitting.

He inquired about why she was here. She pointed out Souta and he nodded. When she asked about his presence here, he pointed to a boy who was clearly the class of the field. She asked if that was his son, his face clouded and he shook his head.

For some reason being by his side helped make the time pass and before she knew it, the game had ended. Souta ran up to her. She hugged him and congratulated him even though she had no idea what had happened in the game or what Souta's part in it had been.

For his part, Souta tried to struggle out of her hug. Eight-year-old boys no longer enjoyed hugs from their mothers especially in front of the entire school. He had just broken free when he looked up and saw a white-haired man who was greeting his own boy.

Sesshoumaru asked them if he could give them a ride home. Mrs. Higurashi eagerly accepted. She Had no desire to repeat the harrowing journey she had taken to reach Souta's school for the gam Souta was particularly impressed by the limousine. Especially the little refrigerator and the TV/DVD.

When they arrived at the Shrine. Mrs. Higurashi invited Sesshoumaru in for tea. The boys raced up the stairs eager to play more soccer on the shrine grounds. When Sesshoumaru reached the top of the stairs and saw Goshinboku, he realized where he was. He hesitated, but Mrs. Higurashi was already busy making tea and the boys were engrossed in playing one on one soccer.

Mrs. Higurashi poured the tea and chatted with Sesshoumaru on the benches near the tree. She had not felt as close to a man as she had the day before her husband proposed. Goshinboku always cleared her mind when she was near and told her what was important to her. Right now it was telling her that her future lay with this man even though she barely knew him.

For Sesshoumaru's part his realization as to where he was triggered memories from long ago. A promise he had made to Inuyasha to take care of his family. A secret about a miko who traveled through time. Their bodies were still buried under that tree, but the stench of his brother and his miko permeated the shrine. He knew he had to leave as soon as possible before he interfered with the past.

When Mrs. Higurashi saw that he was ready to go, she knew that she had to speak or a chance with this man might be lost. She asked if he would like to celebrate Oban with them. He hesitated having no desire to see his brother again alive or dead, but one look at her face made him promise to return to celebrate her.


	20. Meeting Mother

Title Meeting Mother

Aurhor landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt P-Prompt 14 "What you see depends on what you're looking for." Source Unknown

Genre family

Part of Homecoming

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Mrs. H

Warning none

Summary Mrs. H meets the Lady

The Lady's eyes scanned the kitchen. Nothing spectacular. A western style kitchen in the shrine keeper's house was little unusual. Most shrine keepers preferred the traditional houses.

The house screamed western. Western . Western style table and chairs. Western stove and refrigerator. She had no doubt that the children's bedrooms contained beds not futons.

A western style bathroom would complete the picture.

Who was this woman who had captured her son's heart? He had not been like this since Rin died. She still found it a little unsettling that he was so much like his father in his feelings toward humans.

Sesshoumaru had told her a little bit about this woman. Human, Around 40. Mother of two. One grown. One in middle to the shrine when her husband died. Grandfather was an elderly shrine keeper from a family of shrine keepers.

Sesshoumaru had let slip that his initial interest devolved from a death bed promise made to his brother to wife until she could join him in the Sengoku Jidai. That promise had already been fulfilled. Why was he hanging around the mother of the hanyou's wife?

That was what she was here to find out. The woman greeted her with a bow at the door, showed her to the kitchen and offered her tea. She had good manners for a human. Deferential to a possible future mother-in-law.

What did her son see in this woman? She was pretty in a motherly way. Still had her figure even after two children Dowdy, she wore western clothes that did nothing to show off that figure.

Accepting. She understood her role in life. Until her daughter left she had devoted herself to her family and the shrine since her husband died. Even now she protected her grandfather and son from being affected by the developments in her own life.

Calm. She wasn't sure why she agreed to this setting. This woman was allowed to meet her on her own ground. Serving tea in her own kitchen. Hardly fair. She wondered how this woman would fare on her turf. Would she tremble before her throne in the Castle in the Air?

The Lady thought not. This woman would be just as comfortable in the Castle in the Air as she was in her own kitchen. Instead, the Lady felt ill at ease. She looked ridiculous in her Heian era garb. Still, more so in the kitchen of a possible daughter-in-law.

No one wore Kimonos like she did anymore. Even Sesshoumaru had laid aside mokomoko-sama and his armor for a suit and tie. Yet this woman had made her feel at home. Even called her "Honored Mother.": She had not heard that one since the little youkai had been to her palace.

She had prepared to hate this woman. Just another gold digger who wanted her son's wealth. So totally unprepared for the world of youkai to which she and Sesshoumaru were tied that she would flee when she learned what Sesshoumaru really was.

To her surprise, this woman knew. She knew and just like Rin still accepted everything that Sesshoumaru was without question. Unlike most humans she actually listened and seemed genuinely interested in what the Lady had to say.

The Lady bit her lip. She had always thought of Rin as little girl even after she became a wife and mother. This woman she could relate to on a different level. She was secure. So secure that she made her uneasy

Caring. The moment she saw the Lady's unease she did everything she could to make her comfortable. Maybe that is what Sesshoumaru liked about her. She was a breath of fresh air compared to the other humans she and Sesshoumaru had met.

He could be himself with her. All the pretension and game playing that was required in the youkai and human world was unnecessary with her. She knew everything about and still loved him without question.

She should be jealous of this woman who had stolen her son's heart. She knew Sesshoumaru better than she ever would. Instead, she was grateful. Her son had been unhappy for five hundred years since Rin died.

She knew better than anyone what it was like to lose a spouse. To get a second chance at love made up for the pain that one endured every time they thought of their first love.

Both of them endured after the death of their spouses. It was time for everyone to move on. Even her. If this woman made Sesshoumaru happy, she would not stand in the way of his happiness.


	21. A Christmas Present

Title A Christmas Present

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Promp Present

Word Count 2000

Pairing Sesshoumaur/ Mrs. H

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru and Mrs. H share chcken and Christamas cake

She gazed at the dirty dishes on the table. For some reason she did not feel like doing the dishes tonight. It was Christmas Eve. for kami sake. A special time for romance. She had always been told that it was magical.

She had served Souta and Hitomi their KFC chicken and Christmas cake after school. Souta had seen her home and already gone to bed. Ji-chan had eaten leftovers and retired for the night.

Kagome should have come home today and brought Inuyasha with her. Souta and Hitomi might be cute together, but she knew that Inuyasha was serious about Kagome. With the right encouragement he might say and do the right thing.

Unfortunately,this was the first Christmas without Kagome. She had never felt so alone. So tied up in others relationships that she did not have time for her own.

This year she had hoped for more. She had been seeing Lord Sesshoumaru off and on since summer. Granted only they had met at soccer games and gone on graving field trips

Sbe was hoping that she meant as much to Sesshoumaru as he meant to her. Reaching for her purse, she pulled out his card. Would he even be in his office at this time of night? Trembling she dialed his number. It rang and rang. She was just about to give up when he answered.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, this is Mrs. Higurashi. Would you like to come over for Christmas cake and chicken."

Sesshoumaru looked at his mother who had invited herself for tea at the Western Shiro. Tokyo was nearly 800 miles by car. Of course, Mrs. Higurashi had no way of knowing where he was since she called his Tokyo office number.

His mother waved him away " Don't mind me. Don't keep your Lady is waiting. Tonight is the most romantic night of the year. Japanese humans. She is the first woman you have spent any time with since Rin died. Don't forget to bring her a gift"

Sesshoumaru nodded " I can be there in about two hours."

He could almost hear her smile as she replied " I will look forward to seeing you,Lord Sesshoumaru"

Two hours. Barely enough time to clear the table, wash the dishes, reheat the chicken, bathe and change. Everything needed to be just right tonight for him. She had never done anything like this before.

A midnight supper with a man on Christmas Eve. It was not the commitment that a night at a hotel implied, but it was a start. This would mark their first date. She was treading a narrow line. After tonight they would no longer be just friends.

Sesshoumaru reached a flower shop near the Higurashi shrine without being noticed. Rin had liked flowers. Surely, she would too. He tried to remember what flowers Rin had liked, but it had been too long.

He stared at the flowers in his hand. The florist said that this bouquet was romantic. How was he supposed to know? Hidden in the bouquet was a little white plush dog which poked its head out of the flowers.

The florist said that women were pushovers for such cute things. Rin had always loved cute things, but he never understood why. He had no concept of cute. Rin had tired to explain, but everything about Rin was unexplainable.

He was so nervous. She was just the mother of his brother's wife nothing more. He was just watching out for her as he had promised his brother when he died nearly five hundred years ago.

Rapping on the door, it opened revealing a woman in a traditional kimono. He did a double take She always wore those dowdy Western clothes to the soccer games and day trips.

They did not show off her figure like the kimono did. He had always loved Rin in the kimonos he bought her mostly because they marked her as his.

So much like Rin. Beautiful without even trying to be beautiful. Alluring without attempting to seduce. Honest with her own feelings for him.

He stood awkwardly in the doorway. The suit had been a mistake. He wore it now just as he had his armor in the old days. When he transformed, it transformed just like his traditional clothing had.

"Are those flowers fro me?"

At just that moment all the bells in Tokyo seemed to chime at the same time, sounding out the news that Christmas had come to Japan. Not even his sensitive ears caught what Mrs. Higurashi had to say.

He felt like an idiot. She had caught him like a fish out of water. Everything she did seemed to entrance him. Finally, he held out the flowers to her and bowed. She returned his bow and motioned for him to follow her.

He did after taking off his shoes and putting on the sandals placed by the door. By the time he found the dining room the flowers were already in a vase on the kotatsu sans dog.

She motioned for him to sit. Although he rarely ate, he knew that he could not refuse whatever she set in front of him. She scurried to the kitchen and retrieved with tea service.

He waited for her to pour knowing that she was a very traditional Japanese woman. Rin had always insisted on serving him even after they were mates.

The bells finally ceased their tolling. They were able to have their tea in peace. Sesshoumaru stared into the cup. He and Rin never dated. She told him that courting was she had always wanted to be his.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at him quizzically. Sesshoumaru was always so hard to read. She could never tell if he was happy or sad. Just that he kept coming back to her when she called.

After he finished his tea, she asked him if she could refill his cup. When he nodded, she asked if he was ready for the chicken. While he did not really care for chicken, he could scarcely refuse

When he assented, she left for the kitchen. Staring around the room, he found it odd. It was an island of tradition in a Western sea. A little ancestral shrine was in one corner of the room

Something moved him to stand. On the stand of the shrine was a picture of a man nearly Mrs. Higurashi's age. He was dressed in traditional dress. A candle lit his face making him appear almost spectral

He heard a sound behind him and found Mrs. Higurashi with a plate of chicken staring past him to the picture on the shrine.

"My late husband" She said in a whisper.

He nodded and retreated to his former place at the kotatsu. After a moment she turned and knelt placing a plate of chicken in front of him and retreating to the kitchen.

He stared at the chicken for a moment. Western style chicken from a fast food restaurant. He knew of the tradition, but never understood it

When she returned to the kotatsu, she placed the plate on the table in front of her eyes and clasped her hands together in an attitude of prayer. Sesshoumaru have been well trained by Rin, followed suit. He was still startled when she clapped three times at the end of the prayer.

They both picked at their chicken with their he did not seem to be eating much of the chicken, she asked if it was not to his liking.

He shook his head " I apologize Mrs. Higurashi. It is not the chicken. I just do not seem to be very hungry."

"I could wrap it for you to go,Lord Sesshoumaru."

"No thank you. Mrs. Higurashi. I appreciate your kindness, but I would not want you to go to any trouble."

"No trouble at all, Lord Sesshoumau, May I serve the cake now?"

When he did not answer, she took away the plates and returned with the cake. It was a sponge cake topped with whipped cream icing. Strawberries decorated the top of the cake.

She placed the cake in front of him and awaited his response. He decided to dig in. Just as he did she spoke.

"Be sure to eat it all Lord Sesshoumaru. They say that Christmas cake is just like women over 25

They are both thrown out after December 25"

Sesshoumaru looked up at her. At that moment in the candlelight she looked more lovely than any woman he had ever seen. A rash impulse came over Taking her hand in his he spoke.

"I would never throw you out, Mrs. Higurashi"

She gasped and covered her face with her sleeve to cover the blush on her face. When he realized he was holding her hand, he stared at it. After a moment, he tried to pull away, but Mrs. Higurashi would not let him go.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru. I appreciate your kindness." she said. After a moment she released his hand. They both finished their cake in silence. She collected the plates and asked if she could get him anything else

When he shook her head, she headed toward the kitchen. He got up from the kotatsu. What should he do now? She returned with some neatly wrapped packages.

She must have wrapped the left over cake and chicken. He protested that he did not need the food, but she silenced him with a wave of her hand and spoke.

"Think of me and this night when you finish the chicken and Christmas cake"

He was in no position to refuse. She offered more tea, but he begged off. Although he did not need sleep, tomorrow was a work day in Tokyo.

Tonight had been a nice respite from his dealings with humans. He had escaped a night with his mother and seen an aspect of Mrs. Higurashi that he had never seen before.

He was caught off guard when she asked him if he would come for the New Year's celebration at the Shrine. He could hardly say no. She smiled and thanked him for coming.

"Christmas is a time to be with loved one I was feeling very lonely until you came, Thank you, for coming Lord Sesshoumaru. "

He stared at her. She mentioned serving the chicken and cake to her boy and his little girlfriend earlier. Even the old priest had eaten some. He should be insulted that she served him leftovers

Instead, he was grateful that she had shared a food that obviously meant so much to her. He mumbled his thanks for the food and the company and accepted her invitation. Her bright smile in reply warmed his heart like Rin's used to.

They walked to the door in silence. When they reached it, she seemed to be waiting for something. After a moment of silence., she bowed and said "See you again on New Year's Sessmoumaru"

For some reason the formal greeting was stuck in Sesshoumaru's throat. All he could say was "Jya ne" when he returned his bow. Those words were enough to make her smile a smile that would haunt him until he returned.

She stood in the doorway as he disappeared into the night. For the first time since her husband died she felt hope for herself. Maybe she was ready to move on.

She and Lord Sesshoumaru had done things together before, but they had never really dated. Graving trips and meeting at soccer games were not dates.

He had come when she called despite the lateness of the hour. When she called, she had been depressed. Now she was elated. He had come for would have a hard time sleeping tonight.

She felt like a school girl after her first kiss. Lord Sesshoumaru might have done nothing more than touch her hand, but she could feel something in his touch.

She rolled out the futon and dressed for bed. On the night stand was the plush dog. Impulsively, she grabbed the dog and flopped down on the bed.

She went to sleep with it clutched tightly to her chest and dreamed of Lord Sesshoumaru. New Year's Day could not come soon enough for her.


	22. Memory Quilt

Title Memory Quilt

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Part of Homecoming

Prompt Quilt (at First Tweak)

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Mrs. Higurashi makes a memory quilt from Kagome's clothes

She really had never been interested in making quilts before Kagome left and Kappei arrived. Something about those events made her want to have something to remember Kagome by now that she was gone forever.

She looked for inspiration in Kagome's diary, but somehow it did not inspire her. While it was nice to read about happened to Kagome from Kagome herself, this was not the little girl she remembered.

That little girl was still buried upstairs in her room. Although Kappei was staying in her room, Kagome's closet was still full of her clothes. All her life was still on display just as it had been on the day she left.

Mrs. Higurashi just could not bring herself to throw any of it away. She racked her brain for a way to keep Kagome close to her without turning her room into a shrine. (Kappei had already erected one downstairs and by her grave.)

Sewing the memory quilt allowed her to stitch Kagome's clothing into one piece which summed up her whole life with her mother. School uniforms, pajamas, casual clothes. Everything was cut up and sewn by block.

When it was done, Mrs. Higurashi puzzled over what to do with it. Displaying it on the wall seemed impersonal. They already had a shrine for Kagome. Covering the kotatsu with it seemed almost sacrilege

The quilt just like her relationship with Kagome was intensely personal experience. Something she did not to share with anyone. Not even Sesshoumaru.

At night as pulled the quilt around to keep out the winter chill, it felt like Kagome was right there with arms around her. She loved Sesshoumaru, but she was not about to share Kagome with anyone. So long as she was wrapped in that quilt Kagome would always be with her.


	23. A Toast to the Future

Title A Toast to the Future

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Toast (unsung heroes) New Year's Challenge follow up to a Christmas Present

part of Homecomng

Word Count 1114

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru helps out a the shrine on New Year's

She looked at the booths. The ford was ready. They had plenty of fortunes and charms to sell. Father was ready to play priest as only he could. All that was missing was Kagome. This was the first year that they would be without her on New Years she had been Souta's age. Souta would have to take her place.

The crowds were already lined up down the stairs and around the block. Today was going to be a banner day. Since Kagome had gone down the well, she had been spending more on medical supplies, pocky and ramen for her friends in the Sengoku would need every penney from the New Year's Day offerings to cover those expenses.

She was ready even if she could use an extra pair of hands. What she did not expect was that those hands would be his. He had been first in line waiting for patiently for her to signal that she was ready. Looking down at the wares, the line behind him and Souta looking confused at his station he offered to had not asked him to help, but she was glad that he was there.

Her smile told him everything that he needed to know. She explained the business to him and he nodded. Selling the charms and fortunes was really a fairly easy task. One simply handed the requested charm in exchange for the appropriate fees. Souta had an easier task. He simply handed one of the written fortunes to the buyer who deposited the 100yen coin in the right box.

As they made their final preparations, the bells from the Buddhist Temples across the city began to toll. When they finished, the crowds rushed in eager to usher in the new year. Mrs. Higurashi found that she had no time to watch Sesshoumaru or Souta to see how they were doing. She just hoped that her lessons to both of them had sunk in. Otherwise, Ji-chan would be disappointed.

The food went quickly. Her oden was a big hit. When it was depleted, she stared at the bottom of the bowl. The empty bowl made her think of Kagome and the hole in her heart. She looked up to see Souta staring at her. Shaking her head, she started toward the shrine house to retrieve the next bowl of oden. Souta stopped her.

"I'll get it. I miss her too"

She was surprised. Was she that obvious that an empty bowl of oden made her feelings about Kagome's absence transparent? She looked at Sesshoumaru. He shooed Souta away telling her that he would be fine on his own. She nodded and pushed some ramen bowls to take the place of the oden bowls.

Normally she would not have used ramen. It seemed too common for New Years's Eve, but her cupboards were full of it. If Inuyasha was not coming for New Years, she had to do something with it. Sesshoumaru stared at the ramen. He had not even thought about ramen since his brother died. It was only when he arrived in this age he realized that the miko had introduced it from the future just for Inuyasha.

She noticed him staring at the ramen. He dressed like a lord. Did he think she was cheap putting out on ramen for the shrine visitors? She did not have time to think as the crowds surged up to her station. Sesshoumaru also had to turn to his duties. Without Souta he had to handle the charms and the fortunes. He shook his head. Foolish humans. Paying 100 yen for preprinted fortunes. And they claimed that kami were fickle.

The fortunes were so generic. People who received bad fortunes simply bought more until they received the one that they wanted. The charms were for fools. As if 100 yen could guarantee easy child birth or good health. He had no need of the kami though he wished that they could have protected Rin from the pain that she went through.

Souta returned with more food. His mother thanked him and looked over at Sesshoumaru. The boy's absence had not shaken him. At some point she could allow Souta to sleep. He was too young to stay up all night even if there was no school tomorrow. If Sesshoumaru could handle it by himself, they would make it through the night

At last the midnight crowd trickled out. They needed the time to refresh their supplies for the crush of people would come in morning. She cleaned up her station. Souta helped carry food back to the house. She debated whether or not to take the charms and fortunes back to the gift shop. Finally, she decided to leave them there. Who would steal charms or fortunes, after all?

Ji-chan wandered over to tables with a jug of sake offering to pour them a glass to toast the New Year. Mrs. Higurashi raised her glass and looked over at Sesshoumaru who was hesitating. She told that him that he should be glad of the New Year. Who knew what awaited them there? It could do no harm to raise a glass to wish their fellows a Happy New Year.

He raised his glass. Not that he wished to wish any of them a Happy New Year. Personally, one day was pretty much like the last. At least until he met her. Just like Rin she had brought a breath of fresh air into his life. So long as she was in his life, the New Year would indeed be a happy one for him. He would drink to the future so long as she was in it.

She smiled knowing that he was there for her. He would ignore her thanks if she offered it. Suddenly, she was struck by an odd idea. Perhaps she could offer him some solace. Walking over to the piles of fortunes she picked up one that one that promised a secret romance in the coming year, put her 100 yen in the box and handed it to him.

Sesshoumaru simply stared at the fortune and then at her. How had she picked such a fortune out of the dozens sitting on the table? She noticed that Souta had fallen asleep Sesshoumaru offered to carry him back to the house. They walked back in silence. When they reached the house, he carried Souta up to his bed where Mrs. Higurashi tucked him in.

She went to room and set her alarm Sesshoumaru set down by her futon as she pulled the quilt over her. She told him that he could sleep in Kagome's room if he wanted, but he shook his head. He had no need of sleep. He watched as she nodded off. She smiled feeling secure for the first time since her husband died knowing Sesshoumaru was watching over her.


	24. Chocolates for Sesshourmaru

Title Chocolates for Sesshoumaru

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt"When anyone tells me I can't do anything, I'm just not listening any more." by Florence Griffith Joyner (ib4y)

Part of Homecoming

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Mrs. H.

Word Count 500

Warning none

Summary Mrs.H decides to make Valentine Day chocolates for Sesshoumaru

She hummed as she mixed the chocolates and poured them into their molds. Kagome had requested the chocolates specially for Inuyasha. Young love was wonderful. Even Souta had a case of puppy love. He was fairly certain that Hitomi would be giving him chocolates on Valentine's Day.

She was participating vicariously, living her life through Kagome and Souta. There was no love in her life. No one to give her chocolates to. She put the chocolate into the refrigerator and wandered into her bedroom. Flopping down she held her plush dog in her arms. An idea formed in her head, and she rushed back to the kitchen and mixed up another batch of chocolates.

Sesshoumaru had come for Christmas and New Year's. She would just have to find a way to get him over to the house to give him the chocolates. In the past she had met him at the house after soccer games for tea or graving. .

After she put the chocolate away, she sat with the telephone in her lap. How could she explain it to him? What excuse did she have to call him? Could she really just ask him over for tea without having any other excuse? Her children and her father-in-law might tell her that she was too old to give a man chocolates, but this was one time she was going to listen to her heart and not to them.

If Kagome and Souta could find love so could she! Her feelings for Sesshoumaru were just as genuine as Kagome's for Inuyasha and Hitomi's for Souta. She looked at herself in the mirror. Not bad, not bad at all! She was only thirty-five and still young at heart. Her husband had been dead for more than five years. Though she still loved him, she was not ready to wear black for the rest of her life.

Trembling, she dialed Sesshoumaru's number. When he answered, she asked him over for tea at noon on February 14th. Both Kagome and Souta would be gone by then. No one would be there except Father if she made a fool of herself. Usually he occupied himself with the gift shop during the day, and she would be sure to fix him a special bento for hunch that day to keep him there.

Everything was just perfect. Sesshoumaru was coming for Valentine's Day! She would have the chance to give him the homemade chocolates to tell him how she felt. The rest was up to fate. She still had the fortunes that she bought on New Year's that predicted romance with a handsome stranger, but it could not hurt to write some extra prayers for success in that department

Not since her husband died had she felt this way about anybody. She just had to hope that he felt something for her. It would crush her if he refused her chocolates or failed to understand their significance. Valentine's Day was not the time for unrequited love.


	25. Wedding Arrangements

Title Wedding Arrangements

Author landofthekwt

Prompt "It's so glamorous, you have to see it." by Aretha Franklin

Rating M

Word Count 1234

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Mrs. H

Part of Homecoming

Warning innuendo

Summary Sesshoumaru surprises Mrs. H with a wedding gift

She couldn't believe the number of people who wanted to attend their wedding. Not that she knew any of them. They were all persons who wanted to leech off Sesshoumaru Taisho, a youkai pretending to be a human being or youkai who thought that they should attend because of their duty to the Lord and Lady of the West.

When Sesshoumaru saw the requests, he snorted. None of these people were worthy of him or his bride. He had promised her a simple wedding. Only immediate family would be allowed to attend. Her grandfather would serve as Shinto priest. His mother would be the matron of honor and witness. Souta would serve as ringbearer. Jaken would be the other witness.

The ceremony would be simple. Her mother-in-law had approved of her wedding gown. The shrine would be closed to all guests for the short time necessary. to complete the that the ceremony was even necessary. They had already signed the registration at city hall and filled in both families books

Who was the wedding for? Kagome and Inuyasha were dead. Her husband was dead. Sesshoumaru told her that among youkai weddings never took place, only matings. The wedding was to mark their marriage for humans. Without such things, humans who not accept them as the couple that they already were.

Living together had not bothered her. They had been living together since Kagome left and Kappei arrived. She could not imagine how she had lived without him before now. It did not bother who knew. The only people who mattered were her family and Sesshoumaru's family and they all accepted their relationship.

Things would be different once they were married. Sesshoumaru had warned that she could become a target. She and Souta would have to move to the Western Shiro, some six hundred miles from the Sunset Shrine. She was reluctant to leave. This had been her home since her husband's death.

Souta had grown up here. He was still in junior high and would be uprooted from his friends.

Ji-chan and his family had been shrine keepers at the Sunset Shrine for as long as anyone could remember. Kagome and all of her ancestors were buried here. How would they maintain contact with their ancestors if they moved into the Western Shiro?

In order to prepare for the day that they would move to the Western Shiro, they decided to spend a weekend at the castle. Souta and Ji-chan would come along to see how they liked the idea of living there. It was a fine spring day when they took the Kyushu Shinkansen. Souta and Ji-chan

slept on the train, but she stared out the window wondering if she made the right decision.

They had only been to Kyushu together one time, to visit Rin's grave and ask her permission to marry. At the time she had not noticed any castle merely ruins surrounding the grave. Certainly not a place to live with her family. Sesshoumaru seemed so certain that they would like it. Otherwise, he would not have suggested the outing.

They were met in Kagoshima by Jaken who had a vehicle to drive them the rest of the way. The trip had been overnight. They were all exhausted and slept until they were roused by Sesshoumaru who guided them to gaze upon the castle which seemed to have sprung up overnight.

Souta was astonished. He had seen the Imperial Palace and Edo Castle, but nothing like the edifice that stood before him. It seemed as if he had been transported back to another time and place. Nothing this grand had existed since the Heian era. He ran across the bridge without hesitation. The gates were open and he disappeared into the castle.

She stared at Sesshoumaru. He had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. The castle had been here last time they were here. She just had not seen it. The youkai could only continue to exist if they kept their existence a secret. An unexplained castle would certainly make an impression. that would be hard to ignore.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face"

Just then they heard Souta yell from one of the battlements. "Mama, you have got to see this place"

Sesshoumaru offered his arm and led her into the Western Shiro. Once inside she realized that the castle was even bigger inside than it appeared on the outside. Corridors lit seemingly by fair light seemed to stretch for miles. She was struck by the fountain and dome in the lobby. Around the dome were depicted all of his great and terrible ancestors.

Just as she was hesitating about which direction to take Souta yelled from one of the corridors "Look this room has my name on it."

She walked down and stared inside. In the room was a king side bed. A wall size TV. A complete gaming system. A pizza oven and fully stocked refrigerator were available. Souta might never leave such a room. He looked up at Sesshoumaru " Is it OK if I try out the video games?"

Sesshoumaru nodded " It is your room.I hope it meets with your approval"

Souta nodded and was soon so engrossed in his game that he failed to notice them exit the room.

As they wandered down the hall, they found bathrooms with jacuzzi. When she looked out the windows she realized that in the center courtyard were gardens that covered the whole interior of the castle. They could walk for days and never see it all.

She felt a tap on the shoulder. Sesshoumaru guided her toward a room far away from the rest of the house. When he slid open the shoji door, he revealed a room which put all others to shame. Tapestries on the wall. Screens and triptychs everywhere. Gold leaf on the walls and ornately carved woodwork on roof. In the center was a huge bed with silk sheets.

She was about to flop on the bed when she felt herself lifted onto by Sesshoumaru. He hovered over her and covered her with kisses. She looked up at hm questioningly

" What is all this? None of this was here the last time we were here."

"Oh, but it was my dear. It has been here for thousands of years"

"But it looks so modern"

"I have not lived here since Rin died because it reminded me of her. After we came here to ask Rin's permission to marry. I have been modernizing it so that we can come here and live. I hope that it meets with your approval. This house is my wedding gift to you. We can come here as often as you want."

She pulled him on top of her " Sesshoumaru, you should know by now that I did not marry you for your money. The house is nice, but we could be just as happy at the shrine. I don't know anything except you I would be willing to test out the bed to see if it will stand up to our wedding night"

Sesshoumaru readily agreed. He had made the right choice. The sooner they were married the better Then they could get back to each other and forgot about all the unimportant things in their life. For now Souta was happy and Jaken would take care of Ji-chan. It was just them here and now and that was enough for both of them.


	26. Scenes from A Wedding

Titles Scenes from a Wedding

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt "Whatever you want to do, do it now. There are only so many tomorrows." by Michael Landon.(unsung heroes)

POV Mrs H

Part of Homecoming

Word Count 1069

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Mrs H

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru and Mrs. H marry

She gazed at the woman in the mirror. .What in the world was she doing marrying at her age? A woman of forty. Souta thought of her as an old lady, but he had just been accepted at an all boy's high school. That should keep him out of trouble. Except she knew that it would not stop him and Hitomi would find a way to meet even if they were no longer going to the same school.

She had picked the date. Ji-chan had tried to dissuade her. Oban was the day that dead came home. It was not an auspicious time to marry on such a day. Ji-chan had tried to convince her that he could use tengu whiskers to cast for the best date. She was not about to listen to him. Oban provided the best chance for Inuyasha and Kagome to appear.

Ji-chan had no idea what having Kagome appear on her wedding day would mean to her. She had not been able to watch her own daughter's wedding Kagome had lived and died five hundred years before she was born. It would mean the world to her to have her daughter's blessing on her own second marriage. She had asked for her husband's blessing but never for Kagome's

The Lady had arrived early to help dress her. She had fallen in love with the wedding kimono she found in her future daughter-in-law's closet at first sight. The shopping trips to create her trousseau had cemented their friendship. The two of them had spent so much time together that Sesshoumaru seemed almost jealous of his mother. She was marrying him not his mother

She knew that the Lady had fallen in love with the idea of a wedding. Weddings did not happen in the youkai world. The Lady's own mating had occurred over one thousand years ago. She was thrilled to asked to participate in her son's wedding. Sesshoumaru had asked her to tone down her clothing,but it was not necessary. No matter what she wore she would never outshine the bride.

Ji-chan had reluctantly agreed to officiate at the wedding. Not that he did not love his daughter-in-law. He just hated the though of losing her. His son had died in a car accident over ten years ago Still it seemed like yesterday. He had always cherished the belief that his son would follow in his footsteps. Now this demon threatened to take away the last of his family.

She had tried to reassure him. Sesshoumaru had been living with her at the shrine since Kagome left. Although Sesshoumaru wanted her to join him at the Western Shiro she did not want to do so long as Souta was still in school and Ji-chan was still alive. Ji-chan had come with them on one of those weekends getaaways to Kyushu. The daiyoukia offered them things the shane never could.

So many threads pulling at her that it seemed that the entire wedding would unravel. Her rock was Sesshoumaru. The single bulwark against all the tides that tried to wash her away. Through all Kagome's trips through the rabbit hole, he had been by her side keeping her sanity intact. When Kagome left for the final time, he offered her comfort and made her realize that she was still a woman with needs and desires that only Sesshoumaru could satisfy.

Reluctantly she had asked Kappei to try to raise Kagome and Inuyasha. The wedding had to be delayed until the moon was directly overhead in order to make the request for them to come and bless their wedding. Kappei was enthused at the idea. Sesshoumaru was less than thrilled. He was glad to be rid of his brother. The idea of him being at the wedding was nearly enough to sour him on the entire wedding.

Almost was the key word. Once he saw his bride dressed in her white shiromaku and gold and red embroidered uchikake, he forgot all his fears and doubts and remembered why he had fallen in love with this woman. When she saw his face light up it made her blush like a school girl. She might be forty and mother to a fifteen-year-old, but she knew that look and it told her everything she needed to know.

It was nice to have Inuyasha and Kagome here, but they were merely witnesses. Ji-chan and Lady,Kappei and Souta were merely participants in the wedding. The only persons that really mattered were she and Sesshoumaru. She had just seen how Sessshoumaru felt about her. Nothing else mattered. When she walked toward him at the altar it was if they were the only persons in the world at that moment.

The ceremony was brief. The cups were passed. Vows and rings were exchanged. When she said her given name his eyebrow quirked. He had never said it before, but he should try to remember. After today he could hardly call her Mrs. Higurashi and he certainly was not going to call her Mrs. Taisho. He did not mind pet names. Rin had been too respectful. She had never called him anything but Lord Sesshoumaru.

When the ceremony was over and the bride had been kissed, they prepared to leave the shrine. Souta insisted that they follow some obscure western custom and throw the bouquet. Souta, the Lady and Kappei all lined up hoping that they would catch the bouquet and be the next to marry. Mrs Higurashi saw another target

Kagome and Inuyasha were standing next to Goshiiboku. Kagome was beaming at her. She knew that she had done the right thing in marrying Sesshoumaru. All the rest were surprised when she threw the bouquet toward the sacred tree. They were even more surprised when Mrs Higurashi leaned forward to hug air. They could not see Kagome or hear her whisper " Way to go, Mama":

With her daughter's approval now assured she dashed toward the waiting limo. Two weeks in Hawaii with Sesshoumaru looked wonderful from where she stood. She could hardly wait to reach the honeymoon hideaway he had booked. They might actually see some of Hawaii, but this was the first time they would be truly alone since they met and she did not intend to waste one minute of that time.


	27. Spa Treatment

Title Spa Treatment

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt I-27 (ib4y2)

Word Count 518

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru reverts to the daughter his mother wanted on a Mother's Day spa visit

She had never seen him behave like this before. When she had suggested that they take his mother to a hot spring for Mother's Day he had been noncommital. Still, he did not oppose her she went ahead and booked the reservations.

As she expected, the Takaragawa Onsen had been a great hit with his mother. They talked of nothing else as they shopped for the trip. His mother had been a great help in selecting kimonos for tea, yukatas for sleeping and even swim wear.

She had been surprised at her selection for Sesshoumaru The kimonos and yukata were strikingly beautiful. Almost too beautiful. Her own paled in comparison. It struck her that in those clothes Sesshoumaru would be more feminine than she was.

At tea Sesshoumaru was subdued. She had never seen Sesshoumaru submissive snd subservient to anyone. Yet there he was definitely kowtowing to his mother's whims. She did not like it and decided to get to the bottom of it.

When they prepared for their bath, she insisted that she and his mother would go to the ladies only pool leaving Sesshoumaru bewildered by himself in the mixed bathing pool. When they were finally alone, she began her interrogation.

The mother listened politely. When her daughter-in-law was finished, they sat in the onsen in silence for some time as she absorbed what she had said and prepared a response. Her reply astounded even -in-law.

"I always wanted a girl to dress up. One would look pretty and be demure. Cultured and refined. Instead, I got Sesshoumaru. His father was always trying to turn him into the warrior that he was, but during the campaigns when Sesshoumaru was young, I was able to mold him into the young woman that I wished he were"

"How did he become Killing Perfection?"

"When his father saw what I had done, he took the boy under his wing and drilled him without mercy. By the time my husband died, Sesshoumaru was definitely the better warrior. He always hated that his father died before he acknowledged that to him":

" It would seem that Sesshoumaru has moved on. By the time I met him, his rough edges had been smoothed over. I never saw him submit to anyone though until I saw him defer to you during. almost seemed like a different person. The perfect young lady serving tea for her mother."

The Lady laughed. " Sometimes he reverts when he is around me. I am sure that I intimidate him just as his Father did. When his Father died, it took forever before he became his own man. Rin helped him take off those rough edges. When she died, a part of him died that was never reborn until he met you. With you, he can be himself. Not his father's son or his mother's daughter.

The Sesshoumaru was indeed a complicated man. She would make sure that he knew that he was man she loved when they were in bed tonight. It would nice change of pace from the daughter she had seen today.


	28. Ghosts of the Sengoku Ji-dai

Title Ghosts of the Sengoku-Jidai

Author landofthekwt

Rating K+

Word Count 2296

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru's first date with Mrs. Higurashi goes badly when Kagome, Kagome Inuyasha and Kikyou intervene.

A/N Part of Homecoming

The daiyoukai slumped down on the concrete bench by the sacred tree as much as it was possible for Sesshoumaru to slump without actually physically slumping. The slump was in his shoulders not his back. The slump was in his heart. He needed time to regroup before he faced Mrs. Higurashi.

The time would best be spent under the tree where his brother and his mate were buried. He had come here over the years to reassure himself that Inuyasha was actually dead and would never return to haunt him. Keeping your enemies or brothers all that rot. It gave him peace of mind and helped him clear his head.

All those promises to his brother made five hundred years ago were still a burden to him. He had to watch over the shrine. Watch Inuyasha's ancestors and preserve them as family. Watch Kagome's ancestors and preserve them so that someday Higurashi Kagome could be born, save the world and die as Inuyasha's mate fiver hundred years before she was born.

It all went fine until the day he met her at her son's soccer game. Since that day he had not been able to get her out of his mind or heart. He could not stop thinking about her for one single day. So far their relationship consisted of a few meetings at soccer games and few visits to the shine graveyard.

Ironically enough their next encounter had been here at the shrine grave yard. He had been visiting the grave yard to determine if the graves of Inuyasha's and Kagome descendants and Kagome's ancestors were still were still being properly cared for. She had been visiting her husband's grave on the anniversary of his death

Tonight he had taken the bold step of inviting her to dinner at the Tokyo Tower. It would give them a chance to get away from family. This would be the first chance he had to formally escort her as opposed to chance meetings. It also gave him a reason to be at the shrine. He had been at the shrine many times over the centuries, but his presence had always been unnoticed before.

He arrived on time, but Mrs. Higurashi was not yet dressed. Her daughter had arrived home from school with her friends in tow. She could not simply turn them away without tea. Excusing herself she went to dress leaving Sesshoumaru in a house with four girls upstairs in Kagome's room. Naturally he retreated to the solitude the Tree provided. At least the occupants of those graves would not disturb him.

Inuyasha felt a disturbance in the force. That footprint could not be mistaken. He could always tell when his brother was at the shrine. Even though the bastard was only there fulfilling his promise it still bothered him to have Sesshoumaru Even dead he could not escape his brother. His brother could still come and go while he was trapped in his grave as he had been for the past five hundred years.

He felt his mate rouse and smiled. Death was not so bad so long as he had his mate by his side. The past few years had been more eventful. They had watched Kagome as she at the shrine after her father's death. It was nostalgic to Kagome as she watched her younger self. Seeing her gave Inuyasha new insights into the forces which had shaped his mate

Sesshoumaru stood. He could feel a over the graves. In all the time he had watched over the graves he had never encountered anything like this. It was not like Inuyasha was going to suddenly rise from his grave. He wondered if he should draw Tensaiga since it would allow him to see creatures not of this world even it was not asking to be drawn.

Kagome wandered out toward the tree. It was part of her ritual since the well closed. Her friends had finally gone home. She was finally able to go to the places that she went to every night before she went to bed. The well and the tree.

The tree was the anchor that tied her to well was the lifeline to the hanyou. Someday it would open and allow her to go home to her true love. She clung to the well and the tree like a drowning women even though three long years had passed and her hopes might be vain.

She noticed a man standing staring at the tree as if he had seen a ghost. Something about the man did not seem quite right. It was if there were several shadows standing in the same spot. He did not register as youkai, In fact he did not register at all. Yet something about him seemed eerily familiar to him. As if she had met him in another place and time.

His presence was menacing, but not evil like Naraku. She had not felt such power emanate from someone since she last saw Sesshoumaru. Shaking her head she cleared her mind. No, this man was not Sesshoumaru. She should stop wasting her time chasing ghosts. The people she knew in the Sengoku-Jidai existed in the fairy tales that her grandfather expounded on. She decided to ask him who he was

"Can I help you?"

Sesshoumaru was roused from his thoughts by her voice. He remembered what Inuyasha told him about not interfering with the past. Not that he cared. What happened to the miko, happened to the miko. So long as she made it to the well on the required day. Nothing else mattered. He just wanted her to leave him alone.

She was an idiot while alive. Marrying his brother was exhibit A. Everything she did from facing off with the sword in the tomb to going after the sword inside Naraku had firmly convinced him that the woman had no saving graces. She was a 100% grade A loonie. Fortunately for him after he mated Rin he never had to see her again. Seeing her alive again was disconcerting to say the least. He shook his head

Kagome was unsure what to do. She wanted desperately to go to the tree. Maybe she could convince the man to leave " What are you doing here. The shrine is closed for the evening?"

Sesshoumaru paused wondering how much of the truth he could give. He could not tell her who he really was. Only Jaken knew that in the modern age. Could he come out and say that he was here to see her mother. He did not know how she would react to such knowledge. Further he did not how such knowledge would affect the past and his future.

"I fail to see how that is any of your business"

That reply angered Kagome. This man was a trespasser. He was rude and inconsiderate. She had not met anyone so pompous and arrogant since Sesshoumaru. Whoever he was, he was preventing her from reaching the tree. No one and nothing could stand in her way. Her aura began to arc so that she soon towered over Sesshoumaru a truly frightening avatar.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback. He had never seen Kagome like this. Even when she took down Naraku she had not seemed this menacing. Should he excuse himself and go into the house to wait for Mrs. Higurashi? If he did that he would have to explain his relationship with his mother that would never do. His youki began to rouse in response to the surge of reiki from Kagome.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's surge and Sesshoumaru's response In a minute her aura would be clashing directly with Sesshoumaru's If he did nothing, the two would clash. He wished he had Tessaiga, but he had no youki to power it. He turned to his mate.

"We have to do something to stop them. We can't just let Sesshoumaru hurt Kagome."

Kagome winced. It was strange seeing herself. It was even stranger watching her face down Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was right. She did not remember this. Something was changing history.

She could not ignore it either.

If she did not survive today, she would never have a life with Inuyasha Their children would never be born. Her powers came from her soul. They flared. To use their powers they would have to become visible to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Still, it could not be helped. Her reiki began to flare.

Sesshoumaru watched this all in horror. He did not want to hurt anyone. His promise to Inuyasha swore him to protect the shrine and this Kagome. Yet now he was barreling toward a confrontation not only with this Kagome, but the dead Inuyasha and Kagome. Somehow he had to diffuse the situation. He drew Tensaiga.

Kagome reacted " If you do not leave now, I will call the police"

When he refused to budge, Kagome began to raise her reiki to enormous proportions towering godlike over Sesshoumaru. In order to counter her reiki Sesshoumaru's youki kept pace barely able to keep her away. The sparks were flying on the edge of this conflict. Into this battle the dead Kaogme threw her barrier over Kagome. Sesshoumaru was furious. The dead should not interfere in the affairs of the living. He raised Tensaiga and pointed ti toward the dead Kagome

Just when he thought things could not get any worse, he felt the touch of the divine. Looking up he recognized a former miko now a guardian kami rushing to protect Inuyasha from whatever he planned to do with Tensaiga. The situation had clearly gotten out of hand. He needed something to stop the living the dead and the kami in their tracks. Fortunately his mother had taught him a spell using Tensaiga to deal with creatures not of this world without destroying them.

"Banish" He yelled.

In an instant the area around the tree, lit up like a Christmas tree. In that moment, Kagome saw

ghostly apparitions of herself and Inuyasha standing beside Goshinboku. Kikyou frozen in midair

between her and Inuyasha. The man next to her had been transformed into gigantic dog. Just suddenly Kagome faded. The dead returned to their graves. The kami returned to the heavens.

Sesshoumaru sheathed Tensaiga and caught Kagome before she hit the ground. Just then Mrs Higurashi came out the house and ran toward Goshinboku. He managed to look puzzled by what had happened because frankly he was How could he let things get so out of control that the dead and the guardian kami felt it necessary to intervene on Kagome's behalf. Fortunately her story was so unbelievable that not even her mother would give it credit

"What happened to Kagome?" She asked worriedly

Sesshoumaru replied "She fainted" hoping that he would be believed

Mrs Higurashi nodded " Could you help take her back into the house?"

Sesshoumaru took her back into the house and laid her on her bed. After a few minutes of care from Mrs. Higurashi.,Kagome finally came around. She looked around wildly trying to figure out what happened and where she was until she spied Sesshoumaru

"Mom Get away from him He is evil"

"Kagome This is Taisho-sama. My date for tonight. We were planning to go for dinner on the Tokyo Tower tonight You fainted He was the one that caught you and brought you back into the house"

Kagome was confused. Her mother was dating Darting Sesshoumaru. That was impossible. Could it all have been a dream? It seemed so real.

"But Mom I was fighting Sesshoumaru Then Inuyasha and I appeared by the tree Kikyou flew out of the sky Sesshoumaru swung his sword, there was a flash and I woke up here."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed "I think you just had a dream when you fainted. You want to go back to Inuyasha so much that you just want him to be here. Why don't you get some sleep? You will feel better in the morning"

Kagome realized that her mother did not believe her. If she had not lived through it she would not believe it either. Better to let it go. Taisho certainly did not look like Sesshoumaru. Her mom was usually right about these things. In any case, she was very tired. A good night's rest would make her feel much better. They stayed at her bedside until Kagome fell asleep. Mrs. Higurashi changed back into her house dress and they went downstairs

"I am sorry about tonight. I must stay home with my daughter tonight was looking forward to having dinner with you on top of the Tokyo Tower All I can offer is instant ramen and "Seven Samurai"

Sesshoumaru nodded. Although he hated ramen as much he hated his brother, he suspected that it was leftover from the days that Inuyasha freeloaded at the shrine. He was not about to turn down the woman that occupied his waking hours.

As for the "Seven Samurai" it reminded him of the days he actually lived through. He found the motivations of all the characters confusing Despite Rin he had never understood humans. The samurai and the bandits were willing to die for money. The only winners in the battle were the farmers. They lived and were able to raise their crops. Not very noble ambitions.

What was more important, was that Mrs. Higurashi fell asleep in his watching "Seven Samurai" Despite everything Kagome said about him, she felt safe enough with him with to rest in his arms after all she had been through with Kagome? He wrapped moko-moko sama. around her and watched her sleep.

:"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru for a wonderful evening Don't worry about Kagome Your secret is safe with me" She murmured

He smirked This lady was a keeper


End file.
